warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trees
Another songfic. This song is The Trees by Rush. Enjoy! :) RainfireThe Scruffs' 20:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Story: There is unrest in the forest, there is trouble with the trees; "Please Rainfire. Do me a favor and go away," Icefall sighed. I gave him a wounded look. If he loves me, why does he treat me this way? I left the WindClan camp, hurt and saddened by the way he treated me. I wandered about the territory until I found myself at Four Trees. I looked over at the wooded land that is ThunderClan and curiosity took over. I stepped over the border and into the trees with only a slight twinge of fear. For the maples want more sunlight, and the oaks ignore their pleas; I made my way silently through the undergrowth, and, despite my WindClan upbringing, felt a sense of security with all of the cover. A cool wind washed over me, bringing relief from the hot day. I sat down in a clearing, the oaks forming a canopy above me. The rustling of leaves and soft chirps from the birds was very relaxing. The trouble with the maples, and they're quite convinced they're right; The forest was so quiet, I could almost hear the ivy crawl up the trees and the flowers opening their petals to welcome the morning sunlight. The wind stirred the leaves, and the shadows on the forest floor danced in intricate patterns with the light. The moment was just so foreign to the wind-swept moorland that it took my breath away. I hope ThunderClan realizes what they have, and take care to keep it. The oaks are just too lofty, and they grab up all the light; I looked up at the towering oak trees and watched their leaves mingle with those of the maples. Their leaves were starting to turn red, for leaf-fall was upon us. The whispering of the rustling leaves was so soothing, it was hard to remember why I wasn't in camp. And I listened as the whispering became words. Words echoing moments of moons long past, fears that were whispered here in hopes of finding solace. Yes, this is a place of beauty. But the oaks can't help their feelings, if they like the way they're made; The oaks towered above me, plunging their limbs toward the sky. The beautiful blue, cloudless sky. And they wonder why the maples, can't be happy in their shade. My silence and lack of movement has drawn the creatures of the forest out of hiding. The robins singing and the mice scurrying. It was all so new to me. There is trouble in the forest, and the creatures have all fled; And then, the creatures vanished, and the forest became momentarily still. I stared into the undergrowth and saw the amber eyes of a ThunderClan cat. As the maples scream oppression, and the oaks just shake their heads; The cat stepped out of the undergrowth and sat down infront of me. It was a black tom. His eyes held no interest in sending me away, only curiosity at why I was there. His amber eyes were bright and he remained silent. So the maples formed a union, and demanded equal rights; And we just sat there, letting the sounds and scents of the forest fill our senses, hoping the moment would never end. "I hope there are no invasion plans," the tom said. His voice was calm and soothing, like the wind and the sund of the leaves. "These oaks are just too greedy, we will make them give us light;" He moved to sit down next to me when I shook my head. My pelt prickled with delight at his closeness. And then I wondered why Icefall never sits next to me. He pointed with his tail at a falling leaf, red and very beautiful. Now there's no oppression, for they passed a noble law; And the trees are all kept equal, He stared into my eyes and time seemed to stop. He smiled and stood up. And I followed him out of the wonderous forest, knowing for sure that I would be back... By hatchet, axe, and saw. Category:Songfic